Casey the Caterpillar
by Flipping Seltzer
Summary: One shot Beaver POV on Casey, Cappie, and Rebecca and how sometimes the more docile animal can be the one that hurts you the most. In Beaver-isms that is.


One shot Beaver POV on Casey, Cappie, and Rebecca and how sometimes the more docile animal can be the one that hurts you the most. In Beaver-isms that is.

Disclaimer: Greek belongs to ABC Family.

AN: I'm trying out a new character now. Beaver was exceptionally hard to write for so let me know if it doesn't ring true enough. A new Rebecca POV to add onto my previous is in the works to if anyone cares.

Beavers Reflections on Casey the Caterpillar.

Beaver watched.

He watched Heath sneak guys into the house when he thought everyone was passed out. He watched Wade as he pretended to down six shots but spat them into his chaser instead. Once he had even watched a pledge act like he was going to hook up with some chick, before sending her on her way home and calling his long distance girlfriend.

Yea, there was lots of shit going on. Some was subtle, most was obvilious… obvious, he meant. One would think just because he wasn't Spitter smart he didn't have eyes. Well that was bull. He had gotten into college hadn't he? And despite what the Kappa Tau's projected the Dean did check academic standards. Once he had even taken a 4000 level class. He was smart enough to get by. Coasting: the Kappa Tau rule of thumb. So yea, he knew things, cause he saw them.

But he was sick and tired of watching Casey Cartwrights crap. Mostly when it dealt with Cappie being all depressed and cleaning and shit.

Especially when the cleaning was post an intense crying session Cappie didn't think anyone else knew about. But Beaver watched, so he knew. He knew that when Cappie's eyes were less baggy then usual it meant that the guy had done some serious face watching that only meant he was hiding something. Cappie and his cleaning.

Well the point is that Cappie is his best friend. Not that they ever said it because that would be gay, but through mutual understanding and all that fucking crap. So anyway Beaver's come to the decision that Cappie should stay away from anything that start with C's like cleaning or Casey or caterpillars.

_Caterpillars_. He had a horrible experience with one of those fuzzy motherfuckers once and it wasn't fucking cute. Those little bitches bite—he had to get a cream and everything… But he's degesting. Digressing.

Cappie doesn't do well when the little blonds around. Even back in freshman year, back when they were really together and not this weird tension and sneaking thing, Cappie was better without Casey. It was a shitty thing to say and god knows he'd knew say it to Cappie; but the guy is not a good time manager.

He was trying to balance freshman year classes and Kappa Tau and being this great boyfriend and he always dropped the ball. Usually with Casey. So the break up was really for her good too. Because Beaver knows that if anyone treated his sister the way Cappie did Casey freshman year the shit would be going down. And that's coming from the Beav, the man's basic enforcer. Cappie was more focused, more driven, and stopped doing a lot of the shit that could have come back to really screw him up. Like pot. And all that pie—I mean a guys metabolism is only so good you know?

Rebecca Logan. He likes the little muffin, although he's realized she's more like a tiger. She certainly keeps things interesting even if she does make Cappie a little whipped sometimes. She never says something and means another (less than most girls anyway) and while she is a frigid bitch she comes right out and says it, which actually makes her a little less cold in his opinion. Less cold than Casey anyway, who always acts like her heart is open for Cappie but just lets him in enough to fucking sting him. Like a _caterpillar_ one could say. And since both Rebecca and Cappie have reputauions neither one is looking for anything, which is always one of Beavers fears when any girls go after Cappie, the resident bad boy, with conections to anything anyone could want. Because everyone knows the bad boy has a heart of gold and will give anyone he cares about just about anything to make them happy. But Rebecca can give herself anything, no man needed (except her daddy of course).

And most importantly her name starts with R, not C. Which means his brother should be fine. Not like when he's with Casey the Caterpillar.

Please Review!


End file.
